Marvelous idea....
HYDRA has always been a part of SHIELD. And if we are to believe Baron Von Strucker in the post credits scene, he plan on feeding other HYDRA cells to Fury to prevent them from finding his lab. But aside from Red Skull, Arnim Zola, and Baron Von Strucker who else is in this evil agency and in what capacity will we see them? Enter Agents of SHIELD, a Marvel Cinematic show that suddenly finds itself SHIELD-less. Where do our Agents go from here? Enter Secret Warriors, a comic series written by Jonathan Hickman about Nick Fury after he discovers that SHILED has been infiltrated by HYDRA. Fury assembles together a group of trusted former SHIELD agents and young heroes to take the war to HYDRA while hiding out in Cold War era SHIELD bunkers from HAMMER (SHIELD's replacement). Secret Warriors portrays HYDRA through a series of HYDRA Agents. HIVE First Appearance: Secret Warriors #2 (2009) In the comics: A Genetically Engineered Parasite that embodies the HYDRA motto of "cut off one head and two more shall take it's place". A collective concsience of the parasites that requires a host body to live, Hive is very similar to the alien symbiote known as Venom. Adapted for television: Hive could easily translate to the screen though for budget reasons would probably keep a human form the majority of the time. Perhaps tying his human form in with a mad HYDRA scientist to match wits with Fitz and Simmons. (I can already see Simmons examining a tendril of Hive under a microscope). Gorgon First Appearance: Wolverine Vol. 3 #20 (2004) In the comics: Despite being a mutant and introduced as a Wolverine villain, Gorgon is often associated as a member of the HYDRA and the Hand. His mutant ability is to turn people to stone by looking them in the eye. hence the name Gorgon (the infamous mythical species of Medusa), though he is also a master samurai and assassin. Though his rights maybe held by Fox, he may also be like Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and have split rights. Adapted for television: Gorgon could easily be the first from "the age of miracles" and a great way to explain to viewers the impending arrival of Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. His martial arts background could easily tie in with May's mysterious past making for a more emotional confrontation between Gorgon and the Agents of SHIELD Secret Warriors. Tying the character into both HYDRA and the Hand would allow for the character to reappear in the Netflix shows as the Hand will almost assuredly appear in Daredevil or Iron Fist (maybe both!) Hardball First Appearance: Avengers: The Initiative #1 (2007) In the comics: A member of the Avengers Initiative, Roger Brokeridge, better known as Hardball was actually a double agent for Hydra. His powers include balls of hard energy (cause that's a cool power, right?). An unwitting stooge for the higher ups, Hardball's story is a tragic one. Adapted for television: Coulson starts up his own Index of known supers, Brokeridge's name pops up and Coulson tries to protect him but HYDRA got to him first... Great one off villain. Kraken First Appearance: Secret Warriors #2 (2009) In the comics: A shadowy yet legendary HYDRA agent, Daniel Whitehall, whose mysterious history is not unlike that of the Winter Soldiers, being a "urban legend in the intelligence community". However unlike the Winter Soldier, Kraken is an unrepentant villain. Often acting as the right hand of Baron Strucker or whoever happens to be running HYDRA at the time. Kraken actually has a hand in creating Hive and mentoring Gorgon, making him a perfect reoccurring villain for the show. Adapted for television: Don't change a thing... though we don't know much about Grant Ward's abusive and sadistic elder brother. Perhaps this boils down to a sibling rivalry between the two. The Serpent Society First Appearance: Captain America #311 (1985) In the comics: The Serpent Society is a group of snake based super villains created by Roxxon and often tied as allies to HYDRA. Members include: King Cobra, Asp, Black Mamba, Bush Master, Cottonmouth, Copperhead, Diamondback, and countless others. Adapted for television: If they take Hickman's route, SHIELD dates back much earlier than the Scientific Strategic Reserve (SSR). In his SHIELD series, Hickman tells the story that dates back to Ancient Egypt, known as the Brotherhood of the Shield. Created by Imhotep and the first Moon Knight, the secret brotherhood existed into the 20th Century. Who is a member of the secret society? Howard Stark, founding member of SHIELD... Though not in the comics, the Serpent Society could easily be the precursor to HYDRA, just as the Brotherhood of the Shield (and SSR) are precursors to SHIELD. If this route were taken, I doubt the super snake villains would stick. (Brotherhood of the SHIELD First Appearance: S.H.I.E.L.D. #1) Viper/Madame Hydra First Appearance (as Madame Hydra): Captain America #110 (1965) First Appearance (as Viper): Captain America #180 (1975) In the comics: One of the leaders of HYDRA and also a leader/member of the Serpent Society, Ophelia Sarkissian is one of the most high profile names on the list. Being retconned into the Wolverine universe, a version of her appeared as a venomous mutant in "The Wolverine". Viper has also had a series of run ins with Spider-Woman, believing at one point to be her mother. Adapted for television: The Leader of HYDRA within Agents of SHIELD (and Master of Kraken) and rival of Baron Von Struckers. Viper could convince Skye that she is Skye's long lost mother. (Viper is associated with Japan through Wolverine, and Skye was found by SHIELD on a mission in Asia). For more on the Skye/Spider-Woman theory check out my Skye-der Woman blog . Once captured at the end of Season 2, Viper reveals the location of Baron Von Stucker's lab, leading into Avengers 2: Age of Ultron. Crossbones First Appearance:Captain America #362 (1989) In the MCU: Frank Grillo plays Brock Rumlow. And while Rumlow has yet to become Crossbones, he is a traitor to SHIELD and member of HYDRA as is most of his STRIKE team. Captain America: The Winter Soldier leaves Rumlow burnt in the hospital. To Television: It is unlikely that Grillo would join the reoccurring cast but could guest star for a short arc introducing us to the dangerous neo Nazi of Crossbones. (Though I suspect we will have to wait until Captain America 3) "WHEELS WITHIN WHEELS" Think I am barking up the wrong tree? Recently cast and beloved Hollywood Nerd Patton Oswalt said of Agents of SHIELD: “They’re using the Jonathan Hickman model of wheels-within-wheels,” Look no farther than Hickman's Secret Warriors Vol 6. entitled "Wheels Within Wheels" What is "Wheels Within Wheels" about? I won't tell but it does feature Nick Fury, Baron Von Strucker, the mysterious Kraken, and a member of the Brotherhood of the Shield. Category:Test1